Broken
by nico229
Summary: A small fic inspired by Haleb's hug in last week's episode.


**Hello lovelies, **

**This is a small ficlet that was inspired by that lovely 5x17 Haleb scene. When you read this make sure to listen to ****"Hope" by "Haerts"and/or "Arms and Enemies" by "The Quiet Kind". Thse are two outstanding music pieces from the PLL soundtrack.**

**Nico**

Caleb's hands wrapped Hanna's body in a comforting cocoon. He rubbed her back, causing her to release the grip she had on his back. Hanna turned her head to look at him before Caleb brought his lips to hers, kissing her. His hand went to her face, his thumb wiping away her tears. Caleb had never been able to watch Hanna cry.

He could count on his hands the number of times he had seen her cry, several of those times had been cause by himself. When she learned the truth about Jenna, when he left to visit his mom in California, when he got shot, when he moved to Ravenswood, when they learned Mona was dead. His heart broke every time he was the one who caused her pain.

When he heard Hanna ask him to keep his distance from her earlier that night his heart stopped and cold surrounded his body. His girl, his sweet girl, was once more looking out for him, trying to protect him from everything, from the police and A. But Caleb knew that the two of them had come a very long way for him to just let her go.

His hands lowered, removing her sweater while her hands wrapped around his neck as their kissing continued. Hanna's eyes were closed as Caleb picked her up and carried her to his bed. He placed her there, his hands gently removing her clothes while she finally opened her eyes and looked at him with those gorgeous baby blue eyes he had come to love so much.

Hanna wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck, bringing his head down to her lips. As they kissed she laid back on the bed as Caleb straddled her body, his hands touching her skin and tracing patterns across it. After all the time they'd known each other and after everything they had been through together, she was still the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever come across.

Hanna helped him remove his clothes, soft whispers and moans filling the once silent room as Caleb used his entire body to remind Hanna the simplest of facts. He loved her more than anything else in this world.

Her happiness and wellbeing would always be his priority. Caleb would not hesitate to place himself in harm's way or go to jail or walk away from her for good if that meant that she would be happy. Caleb remembered back to when they first met. He had been so wrong about her. He had assumed she was just another girl who only thought of being miss popularity.

The way she looked as she crossed the high school's halls, always so pampered and acting as if she owned the place, irritated him. Looking down on her as she closed her eyes while her orgasm washed over her Caleb admitted to himself that he could not have been more wrong. The girl lying beneath him had been a person full of insecurities.

She had been the first person he had failed to read in a long while. He just couldn't see the human behind the mask. Her clothes, the way she treated the people around her, the way she verbally fought him, they were all part of her mask. It had taken Caleb several hours after he moved in with her and her mother before he started to realize how different she really was.

She was so much more human than anyone else he had ever come across in his life. She had her faults and she made mistakes. But she was also sweet and loyal and kind. And once you got to see the real Hanna that laid behind the mask, walking away was impossible.

She had been through tougher times than a lot of people knew about but she didn't falter. She had survived Allison's taunting years of friendship and her absence. She managed to move on from Mona's toxic torturing. She had been through hell and back while her mother had been falsely arrested because for Wilden's murder but she didn't break.

If anything, she had become tougher and stronger. She was still a loyal friend to those around her but now she knew it was okay to lean on him. She finally understood that it was okay to let him be her rock, to let him keep her grounded on Earth despite everything going on around them.

As they finished their lovemaking Caleb wrapped her body in his arms, keeping her pressed against him. Hanna finally relaxed enough to put her head on his chest and try to get some sleep. Caleb suspected that she had not slept at all the evening before because she was so worried that A and Holbrook would use the storage to frame her for murder.

It was only fear that she might do something stupid that would get her in trouble that made Caleb step in. He had no doubt that if he didn't she would go on ahead with her plan. And that would have been a disaster, especially since Tanner and the police had been tipped off about the barrel.

Caleb's arms wrapped tighter around Hanna's body as he realized just how close he had come to really losing her today. Hanna had been so scared about being framed that she was would have walked straight into a trap. Looking back to the way the events played out, Caleb felt relieved that she had asked him to help her because there weren't many things he wouldn't do to protect her.

And now the hardest part began. They would have to be patient and wait for Holbrook and Allison to make their next move against the girl. But no matter what those two threw at them, Caleb was confident that they would manage to get past it somehow.

He didn't survive a hundred year old curse that was supposed to have killed him and make his way back to Hanna only to lose her again because of her fears. They had come too far not to deserve the happy ending. And it was only dreams of that happy ending that had motivated Caleb to survive Ravenswood.

Dreams of coming back home to Hanna and helping her get away from A kept him going. Of going to college and getting married. Of seeing her carry his child: a baby boy with her eyes or a baby girl that shared her mother's looks. Caleb had no doubt that if he and Hanna ever had a daughter she would have him wrapped around her tiny fingers for sure.

And it was just the possibility of having this happy ending that kept him going. He knew that the only way to get it was to help Hanna go through the chaos brought into her life by Allison and A. But eventually when all this was over he would make sure that they would reach that perfect ending.


End file.
